Santa's Coming
by KingOfGames001
Summary: All Luffy wants is to be with his family. Will Santa be able to make it happen? and since when did Santa lose weight and gain a six pack?


Wow it's been a while since I've released anything and I really hope you guys like this lol this will be the first chapter and the second will be released later on today I have to do some family stuff first. Hope you guys like it

I don't own One Piece or any of their amazing characters.

* * *

"Achoo!" Sabo made sure to cover his mouth and nose so that spit and snot didn't get all over his steering wheel. Making sure he was covered up Sabo stepped out of his car and started making his way to the apartments where his destination was at.

Getting to the stairs, he looked at the other cars parked and could only assume that Shanks had already left.

 _Well, I'm here and he knows what to do when Shanks goes on ahead._

He keeps going up the stairs until he reaches the top and started walking to apartment number nine took out his keys inserted into the keyhole and stepped inside.

The minute he stepped in he heard the chaos that was going on in the kitchen and could only cringe at the mess he was going to have to clean up. Once he closed the door the noises in the kitchen step stopped but in exchange, he heard the pitter patter of feet running on the floor tiles. Out came out a six-year-old boy wearing clothes that were more appropriate for summer than winter. The boy kept running to settle up until the last minute he jumped into his arms shouting," Sabo!"

Sabo easily caught him and smiled at him," Hey Lu." At that very moment, he could already feel a cough coming up his throat so he made sure to cough into his arms and keep Luffy away from.

During Sabo's coughing fit Luffy got a good look at him and saw that his blonde brother didn't look quite the same. For one, his hair was disheveled and he always makes sure it's on point, his eyes were kinda red and puffy his nose and cheeks were Super red overall his brother looked bad.

Luffy put both his hands on his brothers warm face," Sabo what's wrong?"

Sabo looked at Luffy and sighed," well Lu I kinda got sick cuz of the cold weather," he could already see Luffy's shoulder dropping at the news," But! my sickness is not going to ruin the fun we're going to have today." Luffy immediately brightened up and gave his brother his signature smile," YAY!"

Sabo sighed in relief knowing that he successfully kept his little brother happy. Nobody wants a sad Luffy. While getting back on track Sabol wanted to ask Luffy a question that he already knew the answer to.

"Uh huh!" Luffy still had on his big smile, but Sabo did notice something off about it. He just couldn't pinpoint it. Looking into the living room, he saw an abundance of toys new and old. Most likely Shanks gave him the new ones because of the meeting he had to go to. Going to the kitchen, he saw a big mess everywhere since it seemed Luffy was trying to make something. From the burnt smell to the cookie dough wrappers littering the floor he can conclude Luffy was trying to make cookies. On the table was a whole buffet set up for the boy courtesy of Shanks of course. Shanks is in no way a bad father like many think he is. The man's job was very random when it needed him. Usually, Benn could handle most of the stuff but, of course, like in any job you still need your boss there to be present. So when it's really important Shanks has to go. But there's a system which Luffy will explain right now.

Sabo put Luffy down and looked at him," All right Lu what do you do when Shanks leaves you alone in the house and no one is here with you?"

Luffy scrunched up his face while remembering everything his father had taught him," Oh! Umm never leave the house anddddd don't open the door for anybody."

"Alright. What else?"

"Ummmmm," while biting his lip Luffy remembered the next step," oh yeah! If I hear the-the doorknob jingle then I have to stay quiet and call for help," Luffy had memorized the list of people who have a key to the apartment so there shouldn't be a struggle to get in. If those people need help with anything there is a special knock that everyone has that identifies who they are." Only some people have a key to my house so only bad guys would jiggle the doorknob." With that simple explanation of the protocol, he looked up to Sabo.

Sabo smiled proudly at his brother and ruffled his hair," Good job Lu!"

"YAY!," Luffy ran over to his couch with Sabo following him.

As they sat down Sabo looked over to Luffy," So what does the monkey want to do today?"

Luffy begin jumping on the couch as he looked at his brother," I want to go see Santa!," hopping off the couch he extended his hand to Sabo," Come on Sabo let's go!," he started to pout," Shanks promised to take me but then he had to go to that stupid meeting but now you're here." He smiled happily.

 _Uh oh_

Sabo started to sweat a little as he looked apologetic at Luffy," I'm really sorry Lu, but I won't be able to take you either since I'm sick. Well actually no it's cuz of the medicine I took. It's really strong and gets me sleepy and dizzy."

"But but"

"I'm really sorry Luffy, but I can't take you"

Luffy whines and his eyes get watery," B-but I r-really want to go see Santa S-Sabo." His bottom lip starts to tremble and he's trying to hold in his tears since he's a big boy now.

Already seen the telltale signs of Luffy crying Sabo tried to think of a way to remedy that. " Uhhhh w-we could go on another day Lu! Once I feel better I'll take you to see Santa okay Luffy?"

"No! It has to be today Sabo! This is the last day to see Santa before he goes to the North Pole!"

"Ohhh," _Dammit come on Sabo think. You're the quick thinker of the family. Ah hah!_ "how about writing a letter? It'll still get to Santa on time."

Luffy didn't want to write a stupid letter. It's not the same. It wouldn't have the impact of the importance of his wish. He turned away from Sabo and started to sulk since his wish wouldn't be heard by the man who can make it happen.

It was breaking Sabo's heart to see this bundle of sunshine sad. It just didn't make a pretty picture.

 _Come on there has to be a way to get Luffy to cheer up. Oh, wait there is!_

"Hey Lu," Sabo looks at Luffy who was still not facing him," guess who's going to call us later."

Luffy's ears perked up at the prospect of someone calling them.

He smirked since he knew he got the monkeys attention," well if you still didn't figure it out its Ace. Now if you stop sulking you'll be able to get the phone for more than an hour meaning pass your curfew and have some snacks before going to sleep." He laid out the deal now he just has to wait and see if Luffy will accept it.

Luffy immediately brightened up once Ace's name was mentioned and forgot about the Santa situation." Ace is gonna call?! When Sabo! When! When! I wanna talk to him now!"

While doing a victory dance in his head Sabo laughed," Later kiddo. We just have to wait for him to call us since he's busy and then he'll tell us when he's planning to come over here."

"YAY! ACE IS COMING! ACE IS COMING!" Luffy starts dancing around the room happy that his other brother was going to come home.

"So now all we have to do is wait"

 **SEVERAL HOURS LATER**

Sabo was folding the clothes he just washed for his little brother. That way he could, later on, get dressed with something that was more appropriate for the weather and well they're all Christmas themed. Luffy was off playing next to the Christmas tree with his pirate mecha robots that his friend Franky made for him. Surrounding him were the rest of the gifts he received from his friends before they too left for Christmas.

Zoro had given him 10 tickets to 10 of his matches and those were always fun to watch. Especially when Zoro beats some dude who thinks they're hot stuff. Nami gave him a book full of maps which she said he could use when he wants to play adventure. He just had to point at the place and Nami will tell them what kind of place it is. Plus she also gave him two baskets full of her tangerines something she never does. Usopp gave him paint and face paint which he was excited to use on his friends and family when they came back. Sanji gave him 50 eat what you want coupons for the Beratie, his dad's restaurant, but he said not to go crazy and be there every day or else he would run them out of the business. Chopper had given him a reindeer plushie with a blue nose on it and it was super awesome because it was different. Robin gave him this gigantic book with a bunch of stories in it and she promised she would read as many as he wanted. And finally, Brook made him a song where all his friends are singing in it.

At that very moment as Sabo was done folding the last of Luffy's clothes his iPhone started to blast out disco Inferno by the Trammps and both Sabo and Luffy knew that this was Ace's signature song. Looking closely to the phone you would see the smiling face of a freckled man and right on top the name read out Freckles. Luffy starts to dance and chant out Ace's name Sabo laughed as he answered his phone and put it next to his ear.

"Hello?"

" it's me I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet to go ove-"

"Ughhhhhhh"

"Heya nerd! Come on you know i had to"

Sabo held the phone away from his ear since his brother just had to sc held the phone away from his ear since his brother just had to scream," Ace please calm down you're giving me a headache."

"Really? I mean you do sound like shit.

"Ace! Watch your language!"

"What why!?"

"HI ACE!" Luffy decided to jump into the conversation at that moment.

"LUFFY?!"

"That's why."

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed already Lu?" This was super weird especially knowing how Sabo is. Checking his watch again he saw yes it's 2 AM. It's way past Luffy's bedtime.

"Sabo said I could stay up late just for today! Shishishi."

"What? That uptight nerd is letting you sleep late? Alright Sabo what did you do to him." He knew there was something wrong here so he wanted to get to the bottom of this.

 _Oh God "_ Uhhhh Luffy why don't you bring all the new toys you just got from shanks so you can tell Ace all about them."

"Okay!" Luffy went running up the stairs so he could get all the toys Shanks gave him before he left.

Looking to see that Luffy was really gone from the room he went back to his phone to tell Ace the reason why Luffy got to stay up late.`

"So spill it nerd."

Sabo sighed,"Look earlier today Lufty was really excited to go see Santa at the mall so he could talk to him."

"So why not take him? I mean the mall is like a 20 to 25 minute drive from his place right? So what's the problem?"

"The problem is Ace that I'm sick and while usually I wouldn't let that deter me the medicine I'm taking is really strong. It gets me really sleepy and dizzy. The last thing I need is sleeping while driving thus getting into an accident."

"Ohhh now I see why the monkey gets to stay up late."

"Yeah but hey with this call he'll get cheered up plus the fact that you'll be here by Christmas would mean the whole world for him."

Silence

"Ace?"

Ace let out a gust of air because he knew he had to tell him eventually,"Yeah about that…"

Ace was starting to make him worry," What's wrong?"

"Well… It doesn't look like I'm gonna be there for Christmas this year.

"What? Why?" The point of this call was for Ace to tell Sabo when he was coming but now…

"Well, cuz it seems the job pops gave me was a little bit more complicated than we thought so it seems like I'll be here in the New World until January 5th so I'm not even gonna be able to celebrate my birthday with you guys…"

" **WHAT?!** " Luffy let go all of his toys and let them drop to the floor.

Fuck was the only thought that was going through Ace's and Sabo's head.

Luffy slowly went over to Sabo and looked at the phone," W-what do you mean you're not coming Ace? You promised!

"I'm really sorry Lu, but I just can-"

" **NO! NO! NO! YOU HAVE TO COME!** "

"Luffy please" Sabo couldn't stand to see his brother like this.

Tears started to stream down Luffy's face," **YOU GUYS NEVER HAVE TIME FOR ME!** "

Fuck he's crying," Lu you know that's not true. It's just that pops has lots of jobs for me and well as a leader of my own-"

" **YOU GUYS DON'T LOVE ME!** "

Sabo was horrified at hearing that. Luffy has never said anything like that ever," Luffy's that's not true and you know that!"

He glared at Sabo," **Yes it is! I never get to see you guys anymore! You're always busy! And** -and _I'm all alone_ …" Luffy turned around and run up the stairs to his room.

"LUFFY!" Both brothers shouted but all they heard was a door being slammed and Luffy finally crying to his heart's content.

"Well, that turned out pretty fucking horrible."

"Yea.." Sabo wishes this hadn't happened.

"I'm gonna let you go Sabo. This whole thing just brought me down plus I have to go back to work. I'll see you guy's the fifth and hopefully Lu won't be mad anymore."

Both brothers said their goodbyes and hung up. All Sabo could do was think about what Luffy had said. Did they really leave him alone? Much worse make him feel like he was alone? It's true that they have been busy this year. Shanks travel agency has been getting bigger lately and it's more and more days that he has to go over there. Ace had recently become a "second division commander" as he dubbed it at his workplace which ate up most of his time. And well for Sabo, he's become really busy with school and work plus he also likes to be with his girlfriend Koala. But but they still saw Luffy and the kid is always smiling and well being Luffy. But what if they had been so busy that they just didn't see the growing sadness in those playful brown eyes of his?

Sabo rubbed his temples as the headache from before was coming back at full force. He got up from the sofa and started to walk up the stairs to Luffy's room. Everything had gone quiet so he wanted to check on him. As he slowly opened the door he looked inside and saw Luffy under the covers. He walked closer and carefully nudged at his shoulder. When he got no response he lifted up the covers only to see that the poor thing had cried himself to sleep.

"Oh Lu," Sabo frowned as he saw the tears stains on Luffy's cheeks," I'm so sorry this Christmas isn't turning out the way you wanted it to. "He kissed Luffy's forehead as he tucked him into bed properly and left the room.

* * *

Gasp poor little Luffy how will his Christmas be saved? Stay tuned lol Reviews would be awesome thanks


End file.
